A plurality of display languages of a screen displayed on an operation section of an image forming apparatus are prepared taking into account a situation in which users using different languages use the image forming apparatus. When a display language of the screen is not a use language of a user, it is troublesome for the user to perform operation for switching setting to a use language of the user. Therefore, there is proposed a technique for switching, when a user name is input to a screen, a display language of the screen to a language registered in advance in association with the user name (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-26972).
In an authentication screen, a notification item (e.g., a sentence such as “HDD initialization is likely to take time”) is sometimes included in addition to an ID input field and a password input field. Since the notification item is displayed in a display language of the authentication screen, when the user cannot understand the display language of the authentication screen, the user cannot understand the notification item.
When the user cannot understand content of the notification item, the user feels uneasy and desires to know the content of the notification item as early as possible. Further, as indicated by the notification item of the content explained above (“HDD initialization is likely to take time”), in some case, it is better to log in later because, even if the user logs in now, it takes time until the user can use an image forming apparatus.
According to the technique explained above, the display language of the authentication screen is not switched until the user finishes inputting the user name to the authentication screen. Therefore, the user cannot understand the notification item until the user finishes inputting the user name to the authentication screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display device capable of switching a display language of an authentication screen to a use language of a user as early as possible.